Parents in Ed, Edd n Eddy
Based on a few clues given in the otherwise adultless cartoon Ed, Edd n Eddy, fanart was made showing the Eds' parents on July 5th, 2009, including the Kankers' mother. On august 20th, 2009, the Kankers' fathers were released and on June 4th, 2010 all other parents followed. Ed's Parents Ed's parents made their first appearance in 2009, and were again in development since the beginning of 2013. Later, their 2013 designs were confirmed. 'Angela ' Angela is Ed and Sarah's mother. She's a housewife and therefore usually busy in and around the house, though hardly ever spotted. She is 38 years old. She's a sweet and hard-working mother, though can be just as often aggressive and manipulative. She tends to treat her husband with the same amount of respect Sarah has for Ed. She loves jewellery and always manages to get what she wants from Tim. Ed likes to please her the most, as she's often angry with him and he feels like he has to prove himself to her. She has an older sister who sometimes visits. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, long fake nails, and usually wears a white ribbon headband and pink or purple dresses. 'Tim' Tim is Ed and Sarah's father. He is 38 years old. He's a slacker at home, but a hard worker outdoors. He often works till late at night and always returns beaten-down and zombified, causing some screams when he comes home. While it's always expected of him to solve all family issues, he taught himself to become deaf for the neverending complaints from his wife and daughter. He likes to spend every bit of spare time he has on himself, and therefore is never interested hearing about any problems concerning his son, Ed, which he tends not to take seriously. He has orange hair, brown eyes, yellow teeth and is all around hairy. Edd's Parents Edd's parents made their first appearance in 2009, and are again in development since the beginning of 2013. Especially Edd's father's designs aren't confirmed yet. 'Carla' Carla is Edd's mother. She is 40 years old. She works fulltime in the IT, where she's the chief of staff. She always tries to come home early so she can be with her son, Edd, though never manages to do so. She's always the first to arrive home, since Lennard has to travel a greater distance to work. Because Carla has very long hair, she let Edd grow out his as well, but eventually Lennard started to complain. After Edd messed up his own hair, he kept part of his hair long in order to make her believe he never cut it. Carla used to have an indescribable obsession for pears, which always confused her family. After she got married, Lennard tried to tone it down and finally ordered her to step away from it after she dragged her son, Edd, into her obsession. At the age of 18, her parents introduced her to Lennard and wished for her to marry him, since his family had a good status, like themselves. As she didn't seemed interested in dating and they were given the opportunity for their daughter to marry someone of this status, it was important to them. Because she was rather playful and "silly", her parents ordered her to be on her best behaviour whenever Lennard was around. Lennard asked her to marry him just shortly after they met. Since Carla believed he was probably too serious for her, she mainly agreed on her parents' request. In the first few years of marriage they were both more busy with their career than spending any quality time together, as suggested by Lennard. Many years later Carla told her husband about her mother's wish, and while it didn't appeal to Lennard, he was willing to do this for her. Right after Edd was born, she urged him for another baby, but this time he rejected. This gave her great grief, yet accepted it and moved on. Because Edd is her only son, she tries to take good care of him. She still wants another child at this day and age. Carla has long black hair in a bun, brown eyes, and a small gap in her teeth. When going to work she wears a dress, long red socks and cyan earrings; when cleaning around the house she wears a red skirt, a blue shirt with buttons on the back, and a short cyan apron. She's extremely skinny. 'Lennard' Lennard is Edd's father. He is 55 years old. He owns an university far outside the borders of Peach Creek, and is the headmaster. Compared to his wife, he hardly has contact with Edd. Lennard is very intelligent, friendly, but strict and not good with children or handling other people's emotions. He doesn't always understand a simple hint, but his intentions are always good. His wife's parents once met his at a convention, and were very impressed by their success in the business world. Because Lennard was pretty much raised the same way as Carla, he was easily charmed by her. He asked her to marry him just shortly after they met, but soon came to discover that she wasn't so serious and sane as she appeared to him at first. Next to her strange obsession with pears, she turned out to be very playful and curious. While Lennard was surprised, and a bit embarrassed by her change of character, it didn't discourage him to marry her anyway. While Carla wanted to have a family right away, he suggested to have a good career first and a good relationship later. Together they worked their way to the top, till Carla asked him for a baby years later. Right after she gave birth to Edd, Lennard pushed her to continue working. Lennard has greying black hair, a moustache, and green eyes. He wears glasses and usually some kind of odd-coloured suit, which makes it clear he doesn't have much of a fashion style. Eddy's Parents [[Eddy's Parents (Biography)|''(For more information about Eddy's parents, click here)]] '''Jessica' 42 years old Jessica is the boss around the house. She's usually called "Jackie" by her husband and friends, because of her husband's name and their similar posture. As she likes a different hairdo so now and then, and possesses a big collection of wigs to satisfy that need. Jack 40 years old Unlike his dubious appearance would suggest; he is a friendly giant, though strict when he needs to be. Kankers' Parents [[Bebe Kanker|''(For more information about the Kankers' mother, click here)]] '''Bebe' 32 years old Bebe is a woman with a long and tiresome past. Even so, she's always been determined to keep on going. Even though she bears a hatred for men, and tries to pass on that hatred to her daughters, she secretly seeks love and is a very romantic type. While it may not look like it. She sometimes tries to seduce Tim, Lennard, and Jack when they're around, even though they are married. This situation is similar to the Kankers' and the Eds', though the Kankers are not aware of their mother doing this. Neither are Ed, Edd and Eddy, since their fathers rather not talk about it. May's father was the last boyfriend she had. [[Butch|''(For more information about Lee's father, click here)]] '''Benjamin (Butch)' Age of encounter: 45 Lee's father. He impregnated Bebe when she was 18. Not much is known about him, besides that he is a show-off who likes to travel around the country on his motorcycle. He ran for it when Bebe told him she was pregnant. [[Bubba|''(For more information about Marie's father, click here)]] '''Bobby Juna (Bubba)' Age of encounter: 18 Marie's father. He impregnated Bebe when she was 19. Bobby Juna came from a rich and proud family, but since he didn't feel like he belonged, he ran away. He has the gift to seduce women and always multiple girlfriends who give him food and shelter. Bebe was one of them. [[Rod|''(For more information about May's father, click here)]] '''Rod' ''Age of encounter: 34 '' May's father. He impregnated Bebe when she was 20. He is the only father who doesn't know he has a daughter. Rod was kind and honest man, and his relationship with Bebe was by far the best. But as he was also very old-fashioned; and insisted on marriage and the gender role, Bebe chose to break up with him right away. Rolf's Parents [[Rolf's Parents (Biography)|''(For more information about Rolf's parents, click here)]] '''Anja, black hair, 43 years old.' Anja is a curious and cheerful woman, but has alot of trouble speaking the English language, which she hardly does, so she's usually very non-verbal when others are around. Her hospitality has no limits and she sees everyone as a friend. Floris, white/grey hair, 60 years old. A big, proud ex-shepherd. His English is better than his wife's, but not better than Rolf's. Kevin's Parents [[Kevin's Parents (Biography)|''(For more information about Kevin's parents, click here)]] '''Elisabeth, black hair, 40 years old.' An energetic woman who loves sarcastic humor. Kevin doesn't have a good relationship with her because he thinks she isn't his real mother, while there's nothing that indicates that. Because of this, Elisabeth often tries to spoil or impress Kevin. Dennis, orange hair, 38 years old. Dennis is a friendly man with an undying kindness towards everyone he meets. He's not aware of his son being a bully. He works in the nearby jawbreaker factory. Nazz' Parents [[Nazz' Parents (Biography)|''(For more information about Nazz' parents, click here)]] '''Jolene, blonde hair, 37 years old.' Jolene walked alot of beauty pageants in her younger years and was a loved model. She and Martin know each other from a catwalk show she attended when she was 21, and their families visited each other ever since. Martin, blonde hair, 33 years old. He is a very shy man who doesn't really feel comfortable around others. He smiles alot because he isn't good with words. He used to be extremely overweight, but is now a gym teacher. Jimmy's Parents [[Jimmy's Parents (Biography)|''(For more information about Jimmy's parents, click here)]] '''Sasha Ann, light blonde hair, 30 years old.' She is silent and overall easy to scare, since her parents were very overprotective when she was little. Jonathan, blonde hair, 39 years old. A charming and protective man, but only to his wife. Jonathan has a very short fuse. Jonny's Parents [[Jonny's Parents (Biography)|''(For more information about Jonny's parents, click here)]] '''Mother:' Nicki, brown hair, 45 years old. She and Tom were childhood friends. She is an optimistic, chubby woman who is very hard to anger. She thinks that Tom's jokes are funny, no matter how lame they are. Tom, brown hair, 45 years old. He and Nicki were childhood friends. He loves making jokes and spurting out cheesy one-liners. His jokes always seem to annoy everybody, except his wife. Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Characters